Consumers use batteries in portable electronic devices such as radios, compact disc players, cameras, cellular phones, electronic games, toys, pagers, and computer devices, etc. As electronic devices become faster and more complex, the devices have required more current than before. Consequently, the demands on batteries to provide greater utilization of stored energy are even greater. Co-pending applications referred to above disclose devices including a built-in controller capable of providing functions such as greater utilization of stored energy to extend the service run time of the battery, control of an electrochemical cell charge cycle by directly monitoring the electrochemical properties of that particular cell, providing a safety disconnect in the event of overheating, inverse polarity, short-circuit, over-pressure, over-charge, over-discharge or excessive hydrogen generation, and an indicator of remaining battery life to inform consumers of available stored energy. Developments such as these as well as others require electronic circuitry to be embedded inside a battery or somehow affixed to a battery.
However, there are many problems associated with having electronic circuitry embedded inside the battery. For example, if the electronic circuitry or electronic connections embedded in the battery are in contact with or are within the same container as the electrochemical components of the cell, these components may come into contact with the electronic circuitry or create a corrosive atmosphere that may cause damage to the electronic circuitry or electronic connections. Another problem is the electronic circuitry or electronic connections may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) which may adversely affect the electronic devices within which the batteries are located. The electronic devices may also cause EMI which may adversely affect the electronic circuitry within the battery. Another problem associated with having electronic circuitry embedded inside the battery is that the electronic circuitry is not as sturdy as the battery cell and is easily damaged if dropped or handled roughly by a consumer. Another problem is that it is difficult to ensure reliable electronic connections from the electronic circuitry to the positive and the negative electrodes of the electrochemical cell or the positive and negative terminals of the battery, which may be required for the electronic circuitry to function. Additionally, when the electronic circuitry is embedded inside the battery container, if the electronic circuitry fails, the entire battery may also fail. This may result in unnecessary waste of an otherwise operable electrochemical cell.